Silence
by Torixx
Summary: PostWords and Phrases. Sasuke, Naruto, and darkness. Violence, sexual actions, abuse, death, etcera. Earns it's M rating.


Silence by Mirikonoko

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: R for violence, cursing, sexual themes and implied character death.

Other: This is part of the Speak/Spoken(title pending) series that I'm working on. It takes place quite a while after Words and Phrases. And, this finally got posted because the SUPER AWESOME Scapegoat left a review of Words and Phrases and I was like "Must post angsty story!"

Disclaimer: Naruto copyright Kishimoto

--

Maybe not being able to see was advantageous. He heard the footsteps from down the long hallway, echoing hollowly off of stones. Slowly he eased up off the bed, moving towards the bars of his cell, very aware of every small clank the chain that attached him to the wall made. He lifted his hands, feeling in front of him, closing them around two of the bars of the doorway when he was close enough.

Blindly, he turned his head towards where the footsteps were coming from, teeth clenching to keep his jaw from trembling. He would not be afraid this time, he would not, he would--

"Over-eager to see me, are you?" That voice, the mocking, condescending voice that he desperately wanted to strangle until it was nothing but whimpering pleas for him to stop. That voice was the very bane of his miserable existence here, and all the worse because he knew who it belonged to, couldn't help but picture the face that went with it every time he heard it. The smiling, happy face, with a voice so innocent and bright. He again wondered what had happened to take that away.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto." He growled, warningly. Fabric rustled, and he tried to pull his hand away from the bar, but too late. Something sharp and electric dug into his arm, sending a jolt of electricity through his body, making him cry out in involuntary pain and stumble backwards. Bastard and his jutsu.

"I warned you what would happen if you defied me." The voice, full of dark mirth, came again, and he cringed slightly, hating himself for his fear. A rusty squeak as the bars pulled away from the wall, and another as they solidly locked again. He inched himself defensively against the wall, waiting for the worst.

Since arriving, he had seen his surroundings twice. Once when he had first woken up, in a dark, cold room on an unfamiliar bed, injured and confused. He hadn't had the presence of mind to look around too much then, had simply fallen back to sleep.

The second time was after his captor had 'punished' him for some misbehavior--not eating all of his dinner, if he remembered correctly. He had awoken again in pain, and gotten a rather decent look at his surroundings. Rusted metal bars blocking him from a long passage with stone walls that turned around a corner about five meters away from his cell and disappeared. The light source that had allowed him to see all of this had been around the corner.

A soft hand touched his cheek, and he flinched, causing a small laugh to rise from the man before him. Naruto's hands were so soft, yet they could inflict so much pain…

Warm breath against his cheek, and Naruto was whispering to him. "Did you miss me while I was gone? I had to go away for an entire week, you know… During that entire stupid mission, all I could think about was you…" A soft sigh, before lips brushed against his own.

He had, in fact, _not_ missed his psychotic ex-boyfriend during that week, had not missed the beatings or anything else. He had known that he was gone, however, as he had been living on dirty tap water for that week. While his mind and what was left of his soul revolted at the idea of Naruto being back, his stomach rejoiced.

The hand that had caressed his cheek moved down, grasping his throat, choking him. "I asked you a question." Naruto ground out, squeezing tighter. He wheezed, trying to form an answer that would be right, while also trying to breathe.

"I… missed you…" He finally rasped, the hand loosening on his throat, moving down to stroke his bare chest. He gasped as the hand moved to the edge of his jeans, trembling slightly. No, not again…

His body had barely recovered from the last time this had happened, and his throat was still sore from screaming. He hadn't wanted to scream, but it hurt so _much _every time. The hand moved lower, inside his trousers, and he bit down on a whimper. No, please, no, anything but this… he'd rather be beaten than have to go through this again, after only a week.

"If you missed me so much…" The warm breath, down on his neck, the words spoken in deceptively soft tones, "then prove it." Ah, fuck… he shifted back, trying to sink into the wall, trying to get further away.

His touch turned harsh, jerking upwards, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing him down to his knees. He lifted shaking hands, feeling along the front of his pants until he reached the zipper. It took him three tries to get Naruto's pants down enough to do what he wanted. He tentatively ran a hand along him, chewing nervously on his lip, before leaning his head forward. The tip, already sticky with pre-cum, brushed against his cheek, and he shuddered. The hand tightened, forcing him forward more, as he slowly took him into his mouth.

Almost immediately, Naruto thrusted down into his throat, and he gagged, violently, teeth nearly closing on the intrusion in his mouth. But that would be bad, very bad, and he didn't particularly feel like being beaten half to death tonight. Maybe a blowjob would be enough to satisfy his sadistic ex, and he'd be left alone.

That seemed unlikely, as the man above him moaned lowly, again thrusting. He whimpered, but the vibrations in his throat only seemed to encourage his captor, who forced his head forward further, until his entire length was in his warm mouth. "Suck." The harsh command came, and he did as told, fearing what would happen if he didn't more than what would happen if he did.

His hands moved up to naked hips to steady himself, working their way back, around Naruto's waist. His eyes widened behind the blindfold as his fingertips came across paper. A scroll…? No, this didn't feel like one… Slowly, his fingers closed over the object, lifting it, his concentration splitting between that and continuing to please the other man.

A hand reached back and grabbed his wrist, just as he'd managed to fully extract the object, making him freeze. A soft laugh came from above him, as Naruto slowly pulled away, squeezing the pressure points at his wrist to make him drop whatever it was he had. Any relief he felt at his mouth being spared the inevitable--and extremely hard to get rid of--taste of the other man vanished, replaced by a new fear.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me?" A shift, and something pressed to his temple. "Stand up, bitch. Slowly." He did as told, shaking, first putting one bare foot on the ground, lifting, then putting the other one down, rising to his full high slowly. The stiff paper moved down the side of his face, until it pressed up under his chin, hard and insistent.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was cold, colder than he'd ever heard it, and he suddenly realized what was pressing to his chin. "This is an exploding tag. It's very easy to set off, and from this angle, it _will_ kill you." God, Naruto was crazier than he thought, kidnapping him and now holding an exploding tag under his chin!

"I never figured I'd have to use it, of course," he continued on, and Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice, "I always guessed you'd just be an obedient little bitch for me. Like I was for you. Especially after I shocked you a few times with that jutsu of mine. You don't like pain very much, obviously." He shook his head, as much as he dared, feeling a bead of nervous sweat slide down his forehead.

The tag still pressed to his chin, as Naruto reached behind him, untying the blindfold, releasing the chakra that held it. It fell away, and Sasuke blinked, eyes adjusting to the sudden light. After a moment, everything came into focus, Naruto, his blonde hair disheveled, a crazed look glazing his bright blue eyes. His eyes moved down, taking in the blonde's still-hard penis, sticking proudly out of the front of his pants.

"I… I'm sorry." He whispered, not sure what else to say, knowing it was the wrong thing almost immediately. The hard smack in the side of the head he received only confirmed that.

He saw Naruto through a cloud of flashing black spots, the man's face twisted in rage as he shouted. "You're goddamn right you're sorry! Do you know what I went through after you left me? Do you have any fucking _idea_ how much pain I felt? How many times I had to call suicide help lines so random strangers could tell me life was worth living without you! How many times I was sent to the emergency room to have my wrists stitched up or pills pumped out of my stomach!" The anger vanished, and Naruto smiled, coldly. "I kept waiting, because I knew I'd have my chance one day. I knew that one day I'd find you, and I'd make you feel _every bit of pain that I felt!_" Naruto laughed, a crazed sound that made Sasuke cringe.

Naruto moved the tag away from his chin, and Sasuke let out the slight sigh of relief. The blonde rolled it up, being sure not to accidentally set it off, placing it in his back pocket again. He turned away, quickly unlocking the exiting the cell, locking it behind him. Sasuke watched, feeling helpless, as Naruto walked away.

"Wait…" He whispered, voice raspy. Why was he asking the other man to come back?! Was he fucking insane?!

"Forget it, Sasuke. You can starve down here for all I care." Naruto walked away, disappearing around the corner. A heavy door closed, and the light went away.

Sasuke felt his way over to the bed, sitting down, head in his hands. He closed his eyes, cringing as a few minutes later he heard a single explosion.

Fuck.

--

Oh yeah, I forgot about the sex part... Sorry for that, but I added it to the warning.

Hope you... enjoyed, or whatever eqivalent of that there might be.

Don't hate me because I have a sick mind.


End file.
